The Bond of Souls
by Femmeslash Fatale
Summary: It's fairy mating season, and Holly goes to the surface to have a vacation with Artemis at Fowl Manor. But when love blossoms they must choose between their races and each other... Holly/Artemis rated M for a reason!
1. A vacation on the surface

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything here. Just borrowing them from Eoin Colfer. **

Humming slightly to herself, Holly Short sat down in her favorite chair. The reason for the redheaded elf's happiness was simple; she'd just been given a few days off work. It didn't happen often now that she'd been promoted to Major among the ranks of LEPrecon, an elite group of fairies who kept the Mud Men from discovering the People's hiding places underground.

For a few days now, it had been especially difficult to function in society. The reason? Mating season. All the males within a few feet - if they didn't already have a girl, that is - would do their best to convince her that they were the right male for her.

That wasn't strictly true. Holly's dear friend, Commander Trouble Kelp, had been very successful at not reacting like the others. Even the thought of him made Holly smile. She wasn't under Trouble's command now, strictly speaking, but they'd had a meeting yesterday and a chance to catch up. Trouble had always encouraged her and supported her - sometimes other fairies hadn't been as charitable.

Mating season. It was at these times that Holly envied human females. They didn't have to struggle to keep males off them during a specific season every twenty years.

Looking around her small house, Holly reflected that she'd never really spent much time at home. Now was her chance. She could rest after a long, harrowing time at a desk doing paperwork.

_I miss Artemis,_ she thought pensively. _And Butler._

Artemis and Butler were her human friends. Holly had gone on many adventures with the two, and they had bonded deeply. The elf couldn't help but smile at the thought of big, bulky Butler and tall but skinny Artemis.

Remembering the small Irish boy also prompted the return of uncomfortable memories. Namely the time she'd gotten turned into the equivalent of a teenager and kissed him.

Pushing such thoughts from her mind was more difficult than Holly had expected. She cared greatly for Artemis, but she didn't love him. She couldn't; if the Council got wind of it, she'd be exiled, and Artemis would be killed. It had happened before in the days when the People had first gone underground. A few unlucky ones - and their human mates - were exiled and punished severely.

_Buzz, buzz. _Holly blinked and jumped. Why would Artemis be calling her? He hadn't managed to get himself in trouble, had he?

"What's up, Mud Boy?" the redhead asked.

"_Hello to you too, Holly. I just wanted to check up on my favorite elf."_

She smiled broadly. "Not too bad down here, Arty. How's Juliet?"

The amusement in the Irish genius's voice was obvious. _"She came back to Fowl Manor for a while, to visit the twins. Her manager wasn't too happy, but when he tried to complain, the twins frightened him with their vocabulary..."_

Holly had a good laugh at the thought of the manager's face. "I wish I could've seen that..."

"_I caught it on tape. Maybe if you got to come up for a visit, I could show you."_

"I have a vacation no, actually. Is it a good time for me to visit now?"

Holly could almost hear Artemis shrug. _"Everyone else is going away for a few days. They know I want to work on my project before taking vacations or leisure time. How soon would you be here?"_

"Not would, Arty. I'll be up in a few hours, if that suits."

In his office in Fowl Manor, Artemis smiled. _"See you then, Holls." _Then he disconnected the call.

Below the Earth, Holly stared at the communicator ring. _Artemis just called me by a nickname. He's really becoming a better person than I thought._

**Well, hello everyone! I couldn't resist beginning a story about these two, because really, they're so cute together :)**

**Please tell me your thoughts and whether or not this story should continue.**


	2. Mayhap to embarass oneself?

Artemis rubbed his temples and sighed, thinking deeply. The book mentioned fairy mating season - as it did most other things, such as which herbs and poisons worked on them and which did not. So Artemis knew that Holly would be more hormonal than usual.

This caused him to feel distinct discomfort after inviting her aboveground to stay with him at the Manor. He remembered all too well what had happened the last time she was driven by hormones. Not that he hadn't enjoyed their kiss, but if it happened again their friendship could be ruined! Or, worse, he might give in to his own hormones, which would be detrimental to Holly's career.

If Holly did love him back, though, maybe they could make it work? The Council wouldn't have to know about it.

But the Irish boy shook his head in irritation. Due to Foaly the People would find out soon enough if he and Holly started a relationship. They would be punished horribly, too. _I can't do that to her. Not to Holly, _he thought.

Turning his attention back to the computer screen before him, Artemis doggedly attempted to shove all thoughts of Holly out of his mind for the time being. She'd be there soon enough and it did him no good to worry about it.

**Over Ireland**

Holly smiled at the smell of the fresh air and the sight of the countryside. Green, rolling hills slid by below the redhead as she flew slowly toward Fowl Manor. This was her favorite place to be, no question about it. Holly Short had been born to fly.

She had always loved the surface, after all. While most fairies lived their entire lives out underground (some even forgot what lay above their heads completely), and others rarely dared venture into the Mud People's domain, she'd dreamed of seeing the moon, the stars, the trees. Nothing in Haven could ever compare for Holly. It was all too boxed in. There was little freedom to go where one wanted or do what one wished.

Oh, her mother, Coral Short, had feared that her daughter would resort to going rogue in an attempt to reach her dreams. Holly had done that, in her own way - breaking the expectations set for female elves to bits and becoming LEPrecon.

It brought a smile to the redhead's face just thinking about it.

After a few more minutes of flying, Holly began a gentle decent, heading for Fowl Manor. The redhead scanned the grounds eagerly for the now familiar landmarks such as trees and paths. Artemis had truly grown on her, and she couldn't wait to see him in person again.

Making her way to his bedroom window, Holly saw that it was open in anticipation of her arrival.

_How thoughtful, _she mused inwardly. Then a grin spread across Holly's face. Maybe she'd try to sneak up on the Mud Boy this time and see if she could surprise him. It would be fun to see the look on his face if she succeded; Artemis was always so smug and clever with her when she failed to do so.

_Oh, how the tables will be turned, Arty!_

**The Study**

With a loud yawn Artemis stretched and looked around the room. He was rather tired after long hours of working on his projects, and hoped for a nice cup of tea to wake him up a little. It would be a good change of pace after sitting for such a long time.

He'd barely begun to touch the doorknob before said door whipped open - right into his face.

"Owwww!" temporarily blinded, the Irish boy leapt back with a furious curse.

"Oh, Artemis, I'm so sorry! I just wanted to give you a bit of a scare..." Holly said in a weak voice. The redhead cursed herself for being so stupid. Of course her little prank would turn out so badly! When had any plan gone off without a hitch the first time, come to think of it?

Staring at his elfin friend, Artemis registered that she was obviously distressed by what had happened. "It's alright, Holly," he replied slowly. Then, after a moment, "and that suit looks quite new. Foaly's tinkering paying off?"

Holly knew that he was doing his best to change the subject in an effort to spare her embarrasment. She let him do so, thankful for the forgivness. "Yeah. That centaur really outdid himself this time, you know."

Rubbing his head, Artemis grabbed a chair and offered his friend a seat. She took the break this offered to take note of the room she was in. He hadn't changed the study very much at all; same old, oak desk and sturdy chair, same carpet and bookshelves. The only things gone were some of the computers that had previously lined the walls and tabletops.

She began to tell him about what was going on with No. 1 and Qwan, the demon warlocks. Artemis listened intently and laughed on occasion, and soon they were completely engaged in comversation. Only later would the Irish genius remember that he had forgotten that cup of tea.

It wouldn't matter then; he'd found something far more engaging to occupy himself.

**Sorry for taking so long. I just started school...anyway. Reviews, please :)**


End file.
